Sam's Baby
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: She looked up into his eyes wishing he was someone else but her guilt was suddenly overthrown by the passion &lust of the moment & temporary as it is right now she's happy Sam's having a baby with someone at the SGC not who you think eventually S/J DanJa
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Eventually it'll become a Sam/Jack you just have to be patient. Also some chapters will be shorter than others but I'll probably upload a couple chapters at a time anyway so they'll equal out. That's all. Enjoy

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"You ok?"

"No time for talking, lose your pants." She commanded.

"You know normally I would but something seems wrong this time," he walked over to her, "Sam talk to me."

She looked away.

"Was it something that happened on our last mission?"

"I'm fine, but frankly you're killing the mood, if you don't wanna do it-"

"Oh no I'm still wanna." He started unbuttoning her blouse, "that is if you still want to."

"Of course" she looked up into his blue eyes wishing they were someone else's, but the guilt she felt was suddenly over thrown by the passion and lust of the moment, and as temporary as it is, right now, she's happy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Good morning." He said kissing her check.

"Daniel do you always get up this early?" she said sitting up and pulling the sheet up with her.

"Why do you do that?" he could tell she was confused so he explained, "With the sheet, you pull it up with you as if to hide yourself from me, but it's nothing I didn't see last night, or the night before, or last week"

"Habit, I guess." She lied.

"You didn't use to. Something is different, something has changed."

"I'm fine, I'm the same as I was last night, and the night before" she fingered for him to come over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and added "and last week" then fell back on the bed pulling him on top of her. "Need me to prove it?" she kissed his neck up and down.

"No objections here." Daniel smiled and kissed her back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey Sam, can you come by my lab?" Daniel asked on the way out of their briefing.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Nothing to important, I just need your help with something."

"Ok?" same said confused.

"Just trust me." He insisted.

"Ok." Sam was still puzzled but decided to let it go for now. She'd know soon enough.

"What's up?" she asked when they finally got to his lab.

"Close the door"

"Why?"

"Just do it." He insisted.

"Ok what's going on?" she started to get a little frustrated.

"I know why you've been acting different, the initial thrill is gone. Our whole relationship was something we aren't supposed to do and that's exciting, but lately it's become to normal so let's do something we shouldn't some where we shouldn't." he walked over to her.

"What about the camera?"

"The batteries must have died" Daniel held up a pair of batteries.

"You're bad." She smiled and bit her lip. "Ok just this once." She said as she shoved papers off his desk and hopped on. Once again Daniel followed.

The warmth of Daniel's breath landed on her neck while the shock of his words pounded through her body. "I love you." He whispered again.


	2. The Alien Bug

"Whoa whoa whoa what?" she said sitting up.

"I said 'I love you'" Daniel repeated. "Sam, how long have we been together? Didn't you figure by now maybe I'd fallen for you? I assumed you felt the same, why else would you risk your job like this?" Daniel pointed out what he thought was obvious.

"I…I… I don't know" Sam got off the desk pulled herself together and left "I need some time" she said as she practically ran out the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I must have an alien bug, I mean I'm craving the strangest things but when I go to eat, them or anything else, I throw up. Even smells make me sick but I don't have a fever or anything." Sam explained to Janet.

"You know I had a woman in here last week with those same symptoms, are your breasts swollen and your feeling kind of forgetful?"

"Yes. Oh thank goodness you know what's wrong with me I can't handle being sick that much longer."

"Oh it'll only be a couple more months and it'll get easier as time goes by."

"What do you mean? What do I have?"

"A baby." Janet said bluntly.

"A what?" Sam's eyes bug out

"Sam you're pregnant."

"No-I can't be-I just-we can't be." Sam stares at the floor. Janet watched her friend a second she added "I don't mean to intrude be I didn't know you were seeing anyone, is it anyone I know?" Janet looked at her.

Sam's eyes began to fill. "Oh Janet I've really gotten myself in jam."

"It's ok you're not too far along, you can still get an abortion."

"NO" Sam said quickly then added "not an option. A life is a life."

"Well a lot of woman on base are mothers, plus there's always adoption." Janet could see the thoughts flying around Sam's head. "Hey. It's ok. You've got plenty of time to decide." She went over to Sam and hugged her.

Sam rested her head into Janet's shoulder before confessing, "Janet you don't get it," she sobbed, "Daniel's the father."


	3. Sam Pees Herself

The months went by and as Sam's belly grew bigger and bigger so did the gap in her relationship with Janet. Her belly was a constant reminder of her betrayal to her best friend both of them knew that. What hurt more was the look on Jacks face. She waited as long as she could before telling him but it too quickly became obvious. When she told him she watch the hurt take over and that was just from knowing she had been with someone else, he didn't even know it was someone so close to him, from then on nothing was the same with them either. Every time the baby kicked it was a reminder of the jab she must have given jack. Sam seemed to be losing every relationship that mattered. Daniel tried to be a good boyfriend but having a child with a woman who didn't love him back was difficult for him. But he wasn't about to become some dead beat dad. Her due date was approaching fast and she still didn't know what she was going to do with the baby. The baby was a reminder of all the people she's hurt and she didn't know if she could handle that but at the same time that baby might be the only person that loved her and the only close relationship she'll have.

"I just don't know what to do." She admitted.

"Indeed you are in a tough position."

"Hey thanks for listening Teal'c"

"I am honored."

"You're the only one that would listen. You're a good friend." She smiled. "My only friend." She added then sighed. "Well time for work." She pushed herself up belly first and waddled to the door. "I really hope I just peed me self." She said turning to Teal'c.

"I will call Dr. Frasier." Teal'c almost ran to the phone. It didn't take long for a nurse to get there.

"Oh honey you're water just broke, that's all." The nurse said in her southern accent, "come on lets go to the infirmary." She put her on a bed and started to roll her off. "Are you ready to meet your baby?" the nurse smiled. Sam was in too much pain to answer but even if she wasn't she still wouldn't answer, honestly she wasn't sure if she was ready.


	4. She's Got Your Eyes

Sam thought about the irony of the situation and all the things jack would say, if it didn't hurt him so bad. Janet was delivering Daniel's baby, of course Jack wouldn't know how ironic that was only Sam knew Janet's feelings just like only Janet knew the baby's father. The difference is Janet kept that secret even though Sam had betrayed her. She betrayed everyone. But now, now there was a beautiful little girl looking up at her. Who knew something so beautiful could come out of such an ugly situation. Sam didn't have many visitors, a couple of people from various teams she's worked with, mostly the science nerds and of course Teal'c came and Daniel was excited to his baby but he waited what he thought was the appropriate time to go and she his "coworker's" baby. Janet only came by to check on the baby's vitals and what not. She barely looked at Sam. Every time someone walked in Sam looked up, hoping to see Jack but knowing she wouldn't.

"Hey how you feeling?"

"Sir I didn't expect you to come all the way down here to see me." Sam said surprised.

"Well this is the first baby born on base." he paused "and I know your father would want me to come in his place."

"Speak for yourself George." Jacob stepped into the room.

"Dad." Sam smiled

"You think I'd miss this?" he walked over "how you feeling kiddo?"

"Ok, tired, but ok."

"Samantha Carter may I express my congratulations for you and the baby's father."

"Thank you Selmak." She smiled.

"You know he brings up a good point Sammie." Selmac went away and Jacob returned. "The baby's father, know never told me you were seeing anyone. What is it some big secret?"

"No no of course not we just haven't talked in a while." She lied.

"Well then," he motioned "who is it."

"Oh… he's… uh.. his name is… um.."

"You don't even know his name?"

"No no it's not like that."

"I should go" Hammond reminded them he was still there.

"No sir it's not like that at all, it's just-"

"Hey Sam how's the baby?" Sam gave Daniel the "oh thank goodness" look and completely ignored the previous conversation.

"She's great. She just fell asleep though."

"Can I hold her?"

"Don't you think that privilege should go to her granddad first?"

"Oh Jacob I didn't see you there." Daniel smiled. "Go on she's all yours." Sam passed the baby to her dad.

"What's her name?" Daniel asked anxiously but trying to play it cool.

"I haven't named her yet."

"Maybe you should talk it over with the father." Jacob butt in.

"Dad!" Sam snapped. "Will you please drop the subject? Now is not the time or place to talk about this."

"Is it someone on base Sammie?"

"Dad drop it."

"Oh my Hannah it is!"

"I really shouldn't be here for this." Hammond said.

"You guys need to leave. Major carter needs to rest." Janet walked over.

"but-"

"No buts she'll be here tomorrow. Now shoo. Doctors orders." The men did as Janet commanded. "Oh Daniel while you're here I did need talk to you about something can you stay back for a minute?"

"What's up?" Daniel asked anxiously.

"I figured you might want some time with the baby."

"But, you just said…"

"I didn't want anyone to get in trouble and I couldn't see anything good coming from that conversation. Plus you deserve some time with her."

"You know?" he questioned. She nodded. He blushed. "Go see your daughter." Janet smiled even though it killed her to see him with another woman.

"She's beautiful." Daniel smiled. "She's got your eyes." He added

"And her father's mouth." Sam winked

"She's just so beautiful." Daniel said again. "We did a great job"

"Hey Daniel, we have to talk."

Daniel sat on the edge of her bed. "What's up?"

"I think we should stop seeing each other." Daniel stared for a second.

"I agree 100 percent." He let out a sigh of relief.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah. You obviously don't love me, and never will."

"And it's not worth it to stay together for the baby we can't tell her you're her father."

"Exactly what I was thinking" Daniel agreed. There was an awkward silence as he looked down on her.

"I still want you to be in her life, we just can't tell her who you are."

"Agreed." He looked at his watch. "Holy cow it's getting late, I gotta go but I'll see you around."

"Yeah ok." Daniel handed Sam the baby and left. After he was gone she called for Janet to come and get the baby. "Hey Janet,"

"Yes Sam."

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"For what I did with Daniel," She watched Janet's face. "We're over by the way."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Well I know you can't talk to anyone about this and I'm probably the only one that knows and as a best friend I should have been there for you and I wasn't."

"But who would blame you? I stabbed you I the back."

"It's ok we all make mistakes." Janet smiled. She side hugged Sam and took the baby. "Good night." She said walking away.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: I haven't actually picked a name for the baby so if someone suggests one I like I'll probably use it and give you credit.


	5. Sam Resigns

"General" Sam said knocking on his half open door.

"Come in." he said looking over the papers he had in his hands "ah Major Carter. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." She sat down. "Sir," she took a breath. "I'm resigning." She handed him her papers.

"Major if this is about Colonel O'Neill-"

"Why would it be about him?" Sam interrupted.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it, I just assumed, I mean yesterday's conversation, you said it was someone on base and well…"

"I didn't say it was someone on base."

"I know admitting it will result in a court marshal"

"Sir with all due respect, the colonel and I have nothing going on." Sam was quite stern with her answer.

"I'm sorry major why are you resigning?"

"Well I have a daughter now and I don't think it's responsible for a single mother to put her life in danger every day. It's a risk ever time we step through the 'gate and she doesn't have another parent in case something happens."

"Are you sure there's no other reason?"

"No sir, there's not." Sam lied. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Hammond said

"Sorry to bother you, is Sam in there?" Jacob poked his head in.

"Why, yes she is." Hammond was a little relieved to have someone else that could talk Sam out of this, "and she just handed in her resignation papers." He added.

"What? Why?" he walked over to her "Sam what's going on with you?"

"Nothing dad, I just… I just need to go home." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Sam you're making a huge mistake." Jacob pointed out.

"No dad," she turned to look at him. "I've been making A LOT of mistakes lately, but resigning is not one of them." She turned and walked out.


	6. A Present For Mommy

"Gosh these missions seem so wrong without Sam." Daniel said walking down the ramp.

"It does indeed feel different without Major Carter." Teal'c agreed.

"Aw it'll be ok big fella," Jack said "Carter will be back any day now. Right general?" he said looking over at Hammond who was standing in the gateroom to greet them.

"Not exactly." He said

"How long is this maternity leave?" Jack asked.

"Colonel, Major Carter isn't on maternity leave, she resigned." Everyone's face dropped.

"She what?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry I assumed she told you. It was over a month ago."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Sam, how have you still not named her? It's been over a month. Have you even thought about names?" Jacob asked from the kitchen.

"I've had a lot on my mind."

"Well, what about her father, does he have any names picked out?"

"Dad, can you please drop the father issue."

"No. I deserve the right to know." He said walking into the living room by her. "Did he walk out when he found out you were pregnant?"

"No he's a great guy, we just…. went our separate ways."

"Well who is he? You can tell me. I already know it's someone you work with-"

She interrupted "I never said that!"

"Why else would you be so secretive?"

"Fine dad, it was Daniel! Ok? We had a fling I got pregnant and we broke up! Are you happy now?" Sam was practically yelling by now.

"Sam I-" he was interrupted by the door bell.

"I should get that" she said, waiting a moment before going. She opened the door to see Jack standing there with case of beer in one hand and a teddy bear in an army coat in the other hand. "Sir, what are you doing here?"

"I have a present for the baby," he held up the bear, "and a present for mommy." He held up the beer.

"You're a saint." She said letting him in.

"So can I see her?" jack asked.

"Yeah sure. She's with my dad right now, I'll go grab her."

"Oh Jacob's still here?"

"Yeah he's helping with the baby for a while." Sam said walking back in the room.

"She's a cutie." Jack smiled.

"You want to hold her?"

"Oh I'm not good with babies."

"You'll do fine, come on."

"Ok sure." He smiled and grabbed her.

"Sammie, who's at the-oh hi O'Neill How are you?"

"Good, sir. And yourself?"

"I'm good. Hey Sam, can I talk to you in the other room?"

"no." she said bluntly..

"Sam-"

"I said no." she snapped.

"Should I leave?" jack asked awkwardly.

"No you're fine. My dad was just going out." She said.

"Yeah, I'll be back later." He grabbed his coat and left.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked curiously.

"Long story, but those beers sure would come in handy now."

"No need to ask twice." He handed Sam the baby and opened two cans of beer.

"Let me go put the baby to bed and then we can drink." Sam said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~A couple hours, and a couple too many beers, later.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You know this is gonna sound weird but something about your baby looks like Daniel." Jack said quite drunk by now.

"Yeah she looks a lot like her father." Sam covered her mouth and giggled "Opse"

"You mean Daniel is…?" Sam nodded and laughed. "Well way to go Danny boy." She laughed.

"I have no idea what's so funny" she admitted still laughing.

"Hey Sam can I ask you something?" he asked with a straight face.

"Sure thing." She calmed down and took a deep breath before he asked his question.

"Why'd you pick Daniel?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "I mean what's he got that I don't"

Sam laughed "are you serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"pshh you don't think I wanted you? Don't you think every time I ran my hands through his hair I wished it was your thick grey hair? And every time I looked into his little blue eyes I picture your deep brown eyes, every time we kissed I thought of you, wished it was you." She took another sip of her beer "hell every time we made love I imagined he was you." She waited a second. "Why did I just admit that?" she looked at him. "How many of these have I had?" she laughed.

"Did you mean all of that?" he scooted closer to her on the couch.

"Oh hell yea" she smiled and pushed him back on the couch then practically jumped on him kissing him.

"We shouldn't do this here." Jack said as Sam kissed his neck.

"You're right, my dad might come out. Let's go to my room." She smiled. He stood up and she jumped on him kissing him again. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bedroom.


	7. Let's Name This Baby

"I don't know why but I've always been partial to the name Danielle." Daniel joked.

"Come on we have to be serious." Sam said

"What about Hera? Like from Greek mythology she was a strong leader and-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Daniel, most ancient gods were goa'uld." Jack reminded him.

"Oh. oh yeah." Daniel looked down.

"Catherine? Like Catherine Langford." Jack suggested. "If it wasn't for her there would be no Stargate."

"And without the Stargate we wouldn't have had a baby." Daniel pointed out.

"I don't know." Sam said. "Catherine was a great lady but I don't want my daughter to be Cathy."

"She could be Cat." Daniel suggested.

"Cat Carter." Sam made a face "I don't like the ring of it."

"but-"

"Clearly Sam doesn't like it." Jack interrupted. "What names do you like?" he asked her.

"I don't know. What about Amanda?" she suggested. Daniel made a face. "You don't like it?" she asked.

"I once dated an Amanda, not a pretty break up. She was kinda…. How do I put this nicely? Psychotic."

"Minila? she was my grandma O'Neill"

"No Minnie." Sam said.

"Aurora?" Daniel suggested.

"Like the princess?" They both looked at Jack. "What? Sleeping Beauty was Cassie's favorite princess movie, she watched it every time I babysat."

"Uh-huh sure, Jack, whatever you say." Daniel teased.

"What about Emily?" Sam said.

"Emma for short." Daniel smiled

"Emily Carter." Jack said.

"Emily Catherine Carter." Sam smiled.

Jacob walked in the front door, "You guys could have came and picked us up. You know maybe once you saw the rain or heard the thunder. It never dawned on anyone that we were out walking through this?"

"Emily Catherine Carter." Sam smiled at her dad.

"What?"

"That's her name."

"Emily eh?" he looked down at the baby, "what do you think little Emi?" the baby giggled. "Well if she's ok with it, So am I." he smiled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	8. No Lying

"So now what?" Daniel asked awkwardly.

"We could have some beer." Jack suggested.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think I should be drinking right now." Sam reminded him of the night before.

"You know I feel like you two need to talk I should probably get going."

"Daniel i-"

"No no Sam I need to go. It's ok." Daniel stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'll come by another time she's napping now anyway." he smiled and left.

"So…" Sam turned to face Jack. Neither knew what to say so they both just sat there facing each other on the couch.

Finally Jack broke the silence, "Did you mean all that stuff you said about last night?"

"What?"

"It was a mistake?"

"Well sir-"

"Jack." He corrected her. "You resigned, remember?"

"So I did."

"Can I ask you something?" he scooted a little closer to her.

Knowing he'd ask anyway, "sure."

"Why'd you resign?" That she was not expecting.

"Why did it take you so long to visit?" She hoped by asking a question she knew he wouldn't want to answer he'd get the point.

"Why Daniel?" Another question she was not expecting.

"What?"

"Why did you pick Daniel over me?" she didn't respond. "Fine, if you won't tell me why you should at least answer my first question."

"Answer mine." She was desperate.

"Ah, but, I asked you first." He said in his usual Jack way.

"Fine, I resigned because I have a baby. You're turn."

"Ah-ah-ah. No lying." He shook his finger.

"It's not a lie."

"I know you, I know when you're lying. Pick a question, either one."

"What if I'm not telling you because you won't like the answers?"

"I highly doubt that."

She thought for a second. "I picked Daniel because… he's younger and smarter, and he has a lot less grey hair." She knew he knew better but she hope maybe he would drop it.

"Now what did I say about lying?"

"Fine I resigned because I slept with Daniel. That's a major rule break, then we broke up, there's gotta be some bad feelings there."

"And?"

"And… I had his baby and I need to be home with her." She changed the subject before he could ask for more of an explanation. "Your turn. Why did it take so long for you to come and see me and the baby? You didn't even come and see us in the infirmary."

"I was busy."

"You said no lying."

"Why'd you pick Daniel?"

"Oh no it's still your turn."

"I couldn't stand the thought of you being with another man." She looked at him waiting for more of an explanation. "Which brings us to Danny boy."

"Fine 100% honesty." She took a deep breath. "Daniel was….safer."

"Safer?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well he wasn't my commanding officer."

"And?" Jack knew once again there was more.

"And when we broke up it wouldn't hurt as bad… because… I'm not in love with him."

"As oppose to…" he pointed to himself.

"No Teal'c." she said sarcastically "I'm in love with Teal'c." she smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered leaning in and kissing her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

a/n all done. But I am writing a sequel "Happily Ever After". Reviews and suggestions are welcome


End file.
